Madness
by Lupine Lady
Summary: "Tell me you love me." "I thought you wanted me to always be honest with you." "I do." "Then which is it Wendy, love or honesty"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He heard her before he saw her. He heard her whistle and call for the children to line up, just as she always had with those annoying little creatures she cared for all those years ago, her "lost boys." He turned just in time to see her take the hand of a little girl who had clearly been crying. She bent to whisper some comforting words to the girl, and memories came flooding back to him as if they had happened yesterday. Images of a brave young girl fighting with Peter and running through the forest with Tiger Lily, and the shock he felt when he first saw her as not a child, but a beautiful young woman, returned with a vengeance he had never known.

This woman he saw in Storybrook was not much older than the teenager he had gotten to know so well during the late nights she spent in his cabin aboard the Jolly Rodger. The last time he had seen her, her dark curls fell to her waist instead of her shoulders, and she wore his clothes instead of the knee length skirt she wore now. What surprised him most about seeing her here had nothing to do with her occupation or her appearance. He watched her disappear in to the school with his mouth hanging open, because the last time Captain Killian Jones saw Wendy Darling she was throwing herself overboard into mermaid infested waters.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, but kudos to who ever does cause you're probably loaded. I also wish I owned Colin O'Donoghue. That man is so sexy it is kind of unfair.

Wendy was packing up the last of the papers she had to grade when she heard the knock on her classroom door. "Come in." she called, "Oh, Emma! I heard you were back. I am so glad you and Snow made it through safely. Henry was so worried about you."

"Yeah, it was quite the…adventure. Listen, we brought someone back with us who wants to see you, and he won't take no for an answer."

Wendy's heart skipped a beat. Emma had said _he_, so it wasn't Tiger Lily, but who was it. She wanted so badly to see John and Michael again. Peter would be a welcome sight even though they hadn't parted on the friendliest terms. All of these thoughts were racing around in her head when he stepped in her door. It was like the world stopped turning, and all that existed in the world was his blue eyes looking into hers, at least until she dropped the stack of spelling tests she was holding.

"Oh god. Holy crap. Oh god oh god oh god," Wendy said to herself, dropping to her knees to pick up the scattered papers. "WHY?! Why now? You know what? I don't want to know. I just…I don't want to know."

Killian watched her with an amused expression before remembering the seriousness of why he really was there. "You do realize that I could be saying the same to you. After all, I did think you to be dead all these years…

"It seems you two have a lot to talk about, so I'm just gonna leave," Emma interrupted, practically running from the thick cloud of tension in the room.

"All I get is a 'Good bye Captain,' and you jump into waters full of mermaids and god only knows what else," he continued. "I thought you drowned, or eaten alive by any of the monsters lurking in those waters."

"Well I wasn't. I had a supply of dust I had stolen from Tink. And if you were so afraid for my wellbeing why didn't you jump in after me?" she shot back at him. She turned her back on him to stuff the jumble of papers into her bag and muttered, "It was your own fault anyway."

Wendy gasped as Killian grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "My fault. _My_ fault? Dear lord Wendy, sometimes I can't tell whether you're the smartest or the dimmest girl I know."

"Well then maybe I should remind you of our last conversation," she whispered venomously. "I said 'Tell me you love me,' and you laughed. You laughed and said 'I thought you wanted me to always be honest with you.' To that I replied 'I do.'"

"Then which is it Wendy, love or honesty," he finished, not wanting to look her in the eye. The two of them stood in silence for some time before he heard her sob. Killian looked up to see her leaning against her desk with tears running down her cheeks. "Wendy," he said softly, brushing his fingertips across her wet cheek, "What if I told you I was a coward. That the reason I didn't say it, why I've never said it to you, is because I am afraid of what that means for me. What that means for us."

Wendy looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears, "I would tell you that cowardice never got anyone anywhere." She slid her hand around to the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, brushing them softly at first, and then more passionately. Stepping back she looked him squarely in the eye, "And you don't deserve a woman like me, but since you're here I might as well bring you home."

Without having a moment to think about what was happening, Killian found himself being pulled along by his hook and shoved into the passenger seat of Wendy's car, "Wendy love, where are we going," he asked.

"Stop talking," she ordered, "You're just going to say something stupid and make me mad." At that he couldn't do anything but laugh. He knew she was right, but he didn't have time to come up with a witty response before being drug out of the car and into what he assumed was Wendy's house. As soon as she closed the door Killian knew what he needed to do, spinning her around and pinning her to the wall with his body, crushing her lips with his.

After that they were a flurry of hands, tugging off each other's clothes, and lips, doing their best to cover every newly exposed bit of flesh with kisses. Wendy guided them towards the bedroom, but not without hitting a few obstacles along the way. Finally he was able to lay her down on the bed, laying hot, open mouthed kisses down her torso while he divested her of her underwear. She was wound so tightly by that time that she nearly screamed when he licked her, and couldn't seem to catch her breath when he continued. She shattered, gasping his name like it was the only thing keeping her conscious.

Wendy pulled him up to her, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I don't need you to tell me you love me, but I do need you to know that I will love you for the rest of my life."

Killian knew that this was his moment. The moment to say what he had been too afraid say the day she left him, "Wendy Darling, I would surrender everything I have been for who you are, because nothing could make me stronger than the knowledge that your heart is mine." The sweetness of her smile nearly killed him as he leaned to take her mouth once more, guiding his aching member into her wet heat. Once again, after what had seemed to him like an eternity, they were joined. All worry seemed to fade from the world as they rocked together. She came again, whispering words of love in his ear. He wasn't long after her, sinking his hook into her mattress and moaning unintelligible words into her neck.

As they laid together in the fading light of the room, neither of them said a word, but both thinking of how their lives were going to change now that the truth had been spoken.

A/N: So I hope you liked it. I wrote it with my DVR paused on the good Captain's face...that's not creepy is it? Oh well, reviews are always loved as long as the criticism is constructive. 'Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of this, except my plot.

When she woke the next morning Wendy didn't want to open her eyes, afraid that it was all a dream. She smiled to feel the warmth of his chest pressed against her bare back. She had missed this so much, the two of them tangled together in bed with the morning sun streaming in the windows. She groaned to hear her phone buzzing and bolted upright realizing she shouldn't be still be in bed, not with the sun that high.

"Hello? I am so sorry. I must have slept through my alarm," Wendy explained to Snow, looking around for something clean to throw on and seeing the reason for her lateness. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"I have your class covered. My kids are in P.E. right now, so you have until 9:45," Snow said laughing.

"Thank you so much. I will be there in twenty minutes," Wendy sighed and hung up the phone. She looked at the man sleeping in her bed. Killian looked like an angel, but she knew better. Oh, how she knew. She sat on the edge of the bed and smacked him, hard, on the arm. "What the hell is that?" she asked in her best teacher voice.

"Good morning to you too love," he said groggily, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. Killian took in her pursed lips and raised eyebrow and looked to where she was pointing, "It started making this god awful noise. I didn't want it to wake you, you looked so sweet and peaceful, and so, I shut it up."

Wendy took in his smirk and his body, which she knew to be naked under the sheet, and wanted to forgive him, but then she saw the alarm clock again, with the silver hook sticking out of the snooze button, "It was supposed to be making that noise. It was supposed to wake me up. That is the purpose of the alarm clock, to make a whole ton of noise and wake me up because I am no longer 'Wendy who takes care of the Lost Boys' or 'Wendy the girl Captain Hook likes to take into his cabin when he thinks nobody is watching'. Now I am Ms. Davies, second grade teacher, and I have to get up early and get to work."

Killian watched her rant, waiting until she was in the shower to laugh, not wanting to anger her more. He watched her racing around to get ready, a towel wrapped around her wet hair, and he couldn't help but think about the many times she raced around his quarters on the ship, trying to get herself together and off the boat before any of the men (other than Smee of course) were awake to take note of her presence. "So you still use your mother's name like I suggested?"

"Yes. Everyone here knows me as Gwendolyn Davies," she said pausing to look at herself in the mirror, "Everyone except Emma, who is the only person here to meet Emily Ramsey first. To here you call me Wendy now almost feels strange."

"Good. That I'm here now is dangerous for you, so it won't be happening again."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that. I have to go now, but I'll have Emma come by and make sure you don't get into any trouble," Wendy said with a sly smile, and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll leave some money on the kitchen table for you to get a room at Granny's if she will have you, and there is food if you are hungry. Have a nice day sweetheart," she called as sarcastically as she could as she walked out the door.

Once again, my aim is to entertain my readers. I know it is kind of short, but I hope you enjoy. Reviews are like oxygen to my suffocating lungs...that is a little dramatic, but I like them so do it. Please :) If you have any plot suggestions I am very open to them, cause I am just making this up as I go. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own the characters. I wish I did, but don't we all? I hope you enjoy.

"I could get used to this," Killian said to his self as he listened to Wendy's car pull away from the house. He got up, walked to the bathroom, and looked at his reflection, taking in the disheveled hair and the love bites.

"What are you thinking Captain? Get yourself together. You can't get used to this. You can't afford to be distracted from taking down Rumplestilskin, and if the croc finds out whom she is…" he didn't even want to think about what Rumple would do to Wendy to get at him. "Besides," he told his reflection, "She deserves better than heartless, pirate scum, like you."

Killian thought about what he had said to her in the throes of passion. He turned the shower on as hot as it would go and thought about all the things he knew she wanted out of life as the water scalded his back. He knew that she wanted to be a mother; he had seen her with enough children to know that it is what she was meant to do. Wendy deserved a doting husband, and those were shoes he definitely could not fill.

"Hey, Hook. You here?" Killian heard Emma call.

"Yes I am. What can I do for you today Swan?" he asked sarcastically, walking out of the bedroom in his clothes from yesterday, clothes that Charming leant him.

"I'm here as a favor to Gwen. She wants me to make sure you get where you need to be. I do to, but for me it's more about making sure you don't kill anyone than your personal wellbeing. How do you know her anyway?"

"She was another conquest. A rather memorable conquest. She stayed on my ship for a time before I dumped her in a port."

"But you said you thought she was dead."

Killian faltered only for a second, remembering that Emma had been present for the first part of the reunion, "I did. I gave her a bit of money and told her to stay at an inn where I knew the keeper. A few months later when I came to that port again, I learned that the inn burned to the ground that night, leaving no survivors."

His lie was so smooth and seamless that even Emma Swan didn't know. Most of what he said was true anyway.

"Oh. Well, come on. I'm taking you down to Granny's to see if I can get you a room. She is a stubborn old lady, but Gwen vouches for you so I don't think she will say no. The trick is going to be keeping you away from Gold," she explained, leading him out the door and to her yellow bug.

"Yes," he agreed with a mischievous smirk, "Quite a trick indeed."

"Ms. Davies we're done," one of the groups called out, but Wendy didn't hear them. She was lost in her thoughts of him. The things he said to her last night, so contradictory to his words this morning. She thought about the future, about all the things she knew she wanted, but he would never give her.

"Ms. Davies, are you okay?" she was startled out of her reverie by a small hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Halley. I was just lost in a day dream. Is your group done?"

"Yup, and Samantha's group is too."

"You mean 'Samantha's group is also done.' We don't end sentences with prepositions," she said walking back to the  
working groups of children to check their work.

"Yes Ms. Davies," the little girl said with an exasperated giggle.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, but by the end of the day Wendy felt a strong need to tell someone the truth. She hadn't been Wendy Darling in such a long time, and hearing it the night before filled a spot in her that she hadn't even realized was empty. She knew what needed to be done.

"So just sit down and I am going to talk, and at the end feel free to say whatever you want. Sound good?" she said sitting opposite Snow in the fourth grade classroom.

"Sure, I think," Snow replied a little worriedly.

"Okay. Well, to start off I guess I should tell you that my name isn't Gwen Davies. Davies was my mother's maiden name. My name is actually Wendy, Wendy Moira Angela Darling," Snow's eyes got wide, and she looked like she wanted to interrupt. "Just wait, that isn't the half of it. So I'm sure you know about some of my exploits with Peter and the boys and my brothers," Snow just nodded, "Well I went back to London, and I when I finally made it back to Neverland I was seventeen. I went back thinking that I was the same girl, but I found out that I wasn't. I had grown up a lot, and Peter kicked me out. He told me that if he had wanted a mother he never would have come to Neverland, and my brothers agreed."

Wendy's heart throbbed at remembering the last time she saw Peter, John, and Michael. "I was so mad at him, so I did the thing that I knew would hurt him most, proving that I really wasn't all that grown up. I stole a sack of marbles and filled it with as much pixie dust as I could and ran. I ran to the cove where I knew Hook was docked. I flagged them down and he brought me aboard. Smee put me in his cabin and I hid the dust before Killian could come in. Then we talked, we both shared some secrets, and of course the moment he kissed me was the moment Peter flew by, he freaked out, told me to never come back, and then Killian and I…you know."

"I stayed with him for almost a year. As far as the crew was concerned I was one of them. Then I told him I loved him. Killian being the stubborn ass he is wouldn't say it back, and I, being a lovesick teenager with a flair for the dramatic, grabbed the pixie dust I still had and threw myself overboard. The area where we were was full of mermaids, so I knew he would think I was dead. I used the dust to get myself to shore and then I found you. He always told me to use a different name if we ever were to get separated so no one would connect us. For my own safety. That's about it," Wendy finished with a sigh.

"Holy crap!" was all Snow could manage to say.

A/N: I am so excited for all the follows this is getting. Thank you all so much! Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I have been busy with finals. Just so everyone knows this story was inspired by the song Madness by Muse. Hopefully my story is as good as the song. I like to think so, but I am pretty biased. Pretty please review, feedback and plot suggestions are always appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

It isn't long, but big things are inside. I still don't own the characters, but maybe Santa will give them to me :)

"Yeah," Wendy replied.

"Wow. I can't believe you kept that to yourself all these years," Snow said coming around to hug Wendy, "It has been hard enough here, being someone else and then remembering who we all are, but even after the curse you couldn't really be yourself."

"Well I don't want to think about what Gold would do to me if he knew about my history with Killian, so you can't tell anyone, not even Charming."

"Of course not, I would never…" Snow was cut off by her ringing phone. "Hello?"

"It's me. You need to get down here as fast as you can. I was bringing Hook to Granny's and Gold showed up. Now they are going at it, and I need help." Emma said so fast her mother could hardly understand her.

"I'm on my way," Snow told her and hung up. "All I really got was Hook, Gold, and Granny's which is a recipe for disaster in any combination, and given your recent revelations you should probably grab your coat as well," she relayed to Wendy.

"Let's go," Wendy said without hesitation. She was halfway out the door before Snow could grab her keys.

Snow blew past stop signs and nearly hit another car before turning the corner to Granny's. Wendy didn't even wait for the vehicle to come to a complete stop before jumping out to run to Killian's aid. The two men were fighting in the middle of the street, and Emma and the spectators lined the sidewalks, no one wanting to get too close.

Emma ran up to Wendy, "I thought we were going to get through today without at hitch, but then he just appeared out of nowhere." Wendy and the others watched helplessly as Gold drew up all the magic he had within him, launching a curse that hit Killian in the chest. He sank to his knees, clearly in pain.

"Gold, stop!" Regina said running into the fray.

"Oh there is no stopping now. Only his true love can save him now," Gold said with an evil chuckle, "And we all know that isn't going to happen."

"You're still a sniveling coward, using magic to stop me." Killian choked out. Wendy's heart broke to see him wasting away.

"That may be, but I still win," Gold turned to walk away.

"No you don't," Wendy called, and he turned back just in time to see her on her knees in front of the pirate. He rolled his eyes, "What do you think you can do for him Gwendolyn Davies? He is a dead man in just a few more minutes."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she took Killian's face in her hands. "Nothing, but Wendy Darling can save him," she said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him.

Everyone felt it, the rush of the Captain's curse being lifted, and Gold was filled with rage. As Wendy helped Killian to his feet Gold rushed forward and plunged his hand into Killian's chest, pulling out his heart.

"NO!" Wendy screamed as Gold squeezed the heart and Killian once again crumpled to the ground. She was on her knees again holding his body, looking into his blue eyes, searching for some way to save him.

"I love you," he said in a hoarse whisper, and she couldn't contain the heart wrenching sob that tore from her throat. The bystanders looked on the sad scene, confused by the realization that the Gwen they knew was really the Wendy they had heard about, and hurting for her, the young woman they all knew to be such a kind, loving, generous person. The heart crumbled in Gold's hand, and he walked away, no one daring to go after him.

"No. No, no, no, no. Regina, you can fix this, I know you can," Wendy said with force.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Regina replied, tears in her eyes.

"Take my heart!" Wendy demanded. When Regina looked around at those watching Wendy screamed, "TAKE MY HEART NOW!"

Regina reluctantly kneeled by her side, mutters of disapproval coming from the crowd. "Wendy, what are you doing," Snow pleaded. Regina reached in and pulled out Wendy's heart, she placed it into Wendy's hands, got up, and walked back to Emma and Snow, who were holding hands, crying for the friend they were about to lose.

To the shock of the entire crowd, Wendy sighed and, instead of taking her own life as they all thought, she gently pressed her beating heart into the lifeless body of Killian Jones. Everyone waited with bated breath, when suddenly he gasped and bolted upright. With a cry of relief, Wendy threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with every ounce of the emotion that was coursing through her.

"What…how…" Killian fumbled for the words.

"You always used to tell me you were a heartless pirate, and my response was always the same. Now it is true. You are not heartless because you have my heart."

A/N: So what do you think? Thanks for all the follows and faves. They all mean a lot to me. Please review!


End file.
